Apparitions of an Empire
by BesideYouInTime
Summary: The Resistance is little more than an idea. The First Order falters in a power vacuum. Rey holds the future of the Jedi. Kylo battles the specters of his past. Leia must rebuild. Poe, Finn, and Rose find their place in a vast universe. In this direct continuation of The Last Jedi, heroes and villains recover from the battle-and prepare for a war. On which side will they fight?
1. Poe I

_Fanfiction has been a specter of mine. I grew up in these forums-I've held many accounts. I come and go as I see fit. This account holds such proof._

 _I've grown up now. I work now in writing-but in agencies and formalities. The toll of freelancing and the associated work has left me wanting more. And the Last Jedi has inspired such an occasion._

 _I cannot promise you a completion of the story you're about to read. I cannot promise you an error-free document, and I'm not left with enough time in the day._

 _I can promise you this-I know the broad strokes of a story Rian started. I know where I would want this story to lead after the credits rolled. Maybe you'll agree with me. Perhaps not._

 _The story derives canon from the live action films, and little else. I'd advise not reading until you've seen all 9. If you are the kind of person that dislikes a writer playing fast and loose with the internal layouts of ships or the unexplored reaches of the Outer Rim, I would suggest another story._

 _All that being said..._

 _We'll be following a different character in each chapter. Today, we start with-_

* * *

 **1\. Poe I**

The Falcon's sleeping quarters were small. This was under normal conditions. To add dozens more to such a small vessel required careful planning of basic human necessities. For now, the Falcon flew vast and open space. There was no telling how long this would last for.

The ship held two main chambers for sleep-one twice the size of the other. The larger had been fitted with a table and several chairs for meetings. In the night, it was occupied by Leia and Rey. Knowing the shadow of Han Solo lingered in the area, it was a surprise to many that she chose the old room. Perhaps there was some solace in the nostalgia.

The smaller chamber was converted into a medical station. The medical supplies typically found in one of the major rooms had been moved into here-and the only permanent occupant was Rose. It had been well over twelve hours, and she had yet to awaken.

Regardless, this decision left no room for the others-save for the two vast, hollow rooms typically used for cargo. When the Resistance had entered the Falcon on Crait, very little remained on board from Han's smuggling days. Much of it had been ditched on D'Qar before Rey had taken the vessel. Surprising, that it was not as long ago as it seemed.

Each of these two rooms was filled wall to wall with cots and supplies. What little clothing was found on board was tossed into a corner, but most of the supplies were what some had tactfully stolen from Crait. Which was a fancy way of stating that they truly had nothing.

These were the ashes of the Resistance, and no matter which way the General wanted to spin it, there was little left.

These were the thoughts of Poe Dameron as he lay sweating on the floor of Cargo Bay #2. To his left and right were the bodies of people he did not know. Their faces were familiar but strange back on the Raddus. But the pungent and stale air and the scent of their body odor did Poe no favors in wishing to speak to them. Still, he knew that he would have too soon. These strangers would soon be the only familiar faces he would know until they built the Resistance from such a state.

 _If_ they could build the Resistance from such a state.

Poe tried to stretch in place but found himself bumping his head against the soles of another soldier's boots ahead of him. The only free space in this Cargo Hold was below his feet-where a makeshift pathway had been carved.

Forcing himself to his feet, Poe walked carefully through the thin pathway and to the exit of the Cargo Hold.

There was clearly no way he'd be sleeping tonight. Or, at least, what had been delegated as "nighttime" for the Resistance crew.

 _Besides, how could he?_

He doubted Leia would be asleep at a time like this. These movements were crucial-their next steps must be chosen with tact. Luke Skywalker might have bought them an escape, but he could not build them an army. Perhaps they'd try to join him on his island? Convince him to join the fight? Every option needed to be considered if they were to succeed.

Poe found himself pacing through the curved hallway of the Falcon. The ships engines hummed warmly in the background. His footsteps reverberated in the open and empty space and faded into the sounds of the ship. Maybe nobody was awake?

"Poe?"

The sound of his name startled him. He jolted before turning his head to the left.

Here, he found the door of the secondary sleeping quarters were left open. Inside in the dim lighting, Finn peered out. He was crouched next to Rose-his eyes drooping from exhaustion.

"Finn, buddy," Poe said, releasing the tension more for himself than his friend. Poe entered the makeshift medical bay. Even before the conversion, the space was little more than two beds and an aisle. Now, one bed lay occupied and the other full of supplies and weaponry. "There's nothing you can do. Torturing yourself isn't going to bring her back."

Poe winced at his phrasing. _Bring her back?_ It wasn't as if Rose was dying. _Was she?_ He had been so captivated by the proceedings of the past several days, he had yet to really look to her. He wasn't sure if she had one foot in the grave or merely needed a rest.

Finn, for his own sake surely, brushed off Poe's phrasing. "How am I supposed to sleep? She saved my life, Poe."

"And you saved hers," came Poe's reply. "You're the one that dragged her across the battlefield. Without the trenches for cover and Luke as a distraction, you'd have been blasted across seven systems for sure." Poe leaned against a nearby wall. "I'd say that's a fair trade."

But Finn didn't respond. Poe watched as he placed a hand on her closest shoulder. It was as if he was pausing to see if she still had breath in her. Yet, even from Poe's position, he could see the girl's torso rise and fall. She was breathing, and she was sleeping. Finn was not.

"Did you get a cot?" Poe asked. "Or at least a blanket? I know we were a couple people short. If you need a spot to lie down, I'm not sleeping the rest of the night."

"I slept a bit here," Finn said, pointing to the chair nearby. "I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself," Poe said. He continued to keep the mood light. "It's a sauna in there anyways. And cramped, too. If we had any more members, we would've had to ditch them on Crait. The First Order holding rooms beat this."

"No," Finn said with finality. "They don't."

Poe made a mental note: _Don't joke with the former stormtrooper about the comforts of the First Order._

"So where'd she get hit?" Poe asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure," Finn responded. Poe glanced up and down her body as he continued: "When she crashed into me, her ship was already damaged. I think it was whiplash, but something definitely is broken in one of her legs. Our medic said something like that, but I don't think even she knows."

"Well, when she wakes up, thank her for me," Poe replied. He pushed off from the wall and exited the room.

"For what?"

Poe smiled and turned around. "For saving your ass."

For the first time that evening, Poe was able to make Finn smile. Perhaps that was good enough.

Poe continued on in the ship, past the closed door of the first sleeping quarter. Eventually, the hallway ended at the front of the ship. Here, Poe could see out the cockpit window-the stars moved past in a blue fury. Ahead of them, a singular white dot was all that could signal to him of their destination.

Poe entered the cockpit and sat in the passenger seat. In the captain's chair was a Resistance member he _did_ know-a thin, younger soldier who only went by Yorn. His only interactions with the boy were when he helped fuel his X-Wing.

"So where are we going?" Poe asked.

"Where do you think?" Came an unexpected voice.

Poe turned around to see Leia-resting comfortably in one of the rear two chairs. _How hadn't he noticed her when he entered?_

"Luke's planet seems like a safe bet," Poe jested. "From what I hear, it's pretty low on the visibility scale. What's that place called? Achoo?"

"Ahch-To," Leia corrected. "And you want the entire First Order going to the last known vestige of the Jedi?"

"No," Poe replied. "I want Luke Skywalker."

"Luke's gone, Poe," Leia said. Her voice didn't waver, but her eyes seemed to almost quiver with a finality.

" _Excuse me?"_ Poe sat up in his chair. "The man just got shot with every blaster bolt the First Order had and _kept walking_."

"You think it's easy to do such a thing?" Leia said. It was now that she grew frustrated. Poe could always tell when he was pushing her too far. Sometimes it was necessary. Today...not so much. "Luke saved the rebellion already. He did it before, and he's done it now. And now we're going to have to continue that spirit ourselves."

"I don't think I fully understand," Poe admitted.

"I don't either," Leia said. "Perhaps I never will. I've made peace with that. And I hope you will too." Leia rose from her chair. "It's late. We can talk in the morning. But if you must know, we're heading to the Outer Rim. Once we're clear of the major hyperlanes, we'll talk to Maz and sort out our next steps."

Leia stepped out of the room soon after. Poe watched as she left, then turned his eyes back to the brilliant blue streaks of the space passing them by.

His gut reaction was to tell her that they shouldn't run. But he knew better now. He had seen too much death these past few days to criticize the fact that they were running.

Because they _weren't_ running.

They were surviving.

"Alright, Yorn," Poe said as he rose to leave. "Don't get us killed, okay?"

"No promises," the young boy shot back.

Poe laughed as he moved into the hallway. A man after his own heart.

As much as he hated to admit it, nothing else could be done tonight. While he knew there would be rest, maybe it was best to at least lie down and enjoy every moment they weren't running. There was no doubt more of these moments were coming.

But something caught his ear as he moved to enter the Cargo Bay. A voice reverberated throughout the halls. A woman's voice. _Who could be up now?_

Without the desire of sleep on his mind, there was no harm in exploring further.

Poe walked carefully towards the sound of the voice. It was coming from one of the central rooms on the Falcon-where the couches rested and where occupants were supposed to relax and play dejarik. Except for tonight, the lights were off.

As he approached, he began to make out words in the echo:

" _If you won't listen, then what's the point of this?"_

Then a pause. Then:

" _I know what I saw-same as you."_

As Poe rounded the corner, he saw the silhouette of a young woman standing in the dark, facing one of the far walls.

"Rey?"

Rey's head snapped in the dark towards Poe. A strange sensation surrounded Poe. It was as if he had momentarily lost half of his weight. He slipped about a half foot back-his boots sliding back on the polished steel.

 _Did she just push me?_

"Hey, it's me," Poe said, ignoring what had happened. He moved his arm to the wall and lifted the lights. About twenty feet or so away from his was a very perturbed-looking Rey. "Don't freak out."

Rey hesitated for far longer than normal before responding. She turned her face to the wall, then back to Poe.

"You shouldn't have done that," she seethed. She walked towards him-passing him on his left-hand side.

"What?" He asked. He turned to see her march around the corner. "The hell did I do?"

Poe knew the girl had powers-she had the Force, same as Leia. But aside from the stories, there was little else he had known. _What was she doing in the dark? Who was she talking to?_

Poe looked around the room for answers but saw nothing but a pile of old books on the dejarik table. Dissatisfied, he turned the lights back off and headed for his cot.

 _I wonder if she's always like that,_ he thought to himself as he lay back in with the musk of his newfound friends. And he hoped not.

Like her or not, she might have been the most important person aboard.

Either way, he wasn't about to get on her bad side.

* * *

 _More chapters to come soon from separate perspectives throughout the evening. Then, we move forward._

 _Until next,_

 _-BYIT_


	2. Rey I

_Hello again._

 _If you are expecting updates, expect them in the late hours. 11 PM to 3 AM Eastern Standard. For now? Often. There is no telling precisely how often._

 _Tonight, we continue our exploration of the night after the events of the Last Jedi. We see what remains of a shattered Resistance. And, we see deep conflict in our force users-in the absence of a leader. Tonight, we focus on-_

* * *

 **2\. Rey I**

" _We have all that we need."_

The words pounded over and over again at Rey's temples. Leia's sentiment was warranted and well-meaning, but reeked of platitudes she had been told as a girl. _We have all that we need._

She was reminded of Unkar Plutt and the hours spent cleaning the garbage that poured through his shop. She could still feel the sharp bite of the steel against her soft fingertips as she scrubbed against it. Blood from her skin used to mix with the sand and leave ghastly brown marks on his things.

Careful, girl," he would roar from the corner of the text. "I could sell these for more portions than you."

"I need more time to rest," she would respond. She would hold her bloodied hands up to him. "I can't keep doing this."

Unkar would snort and rise from his chair in the shade. "You have everything you need." He would say. As he passed her by, he'd always pat her head so hard she'd buckle beneath the force.

Leia's words had value, and she smiled when she heard them. But now? They were as good to her as when Unkar said them.

Useless platitudes. Hollow sentiment. She would have to carry on as she always had. She grew up beneath Unkar's shadow and learned to fend for herself. She fought her way to freedom, to the Falcon, and to Master Skywalker himself.

And now it was time to emerge from beneath that shadow as well. But how?

Rey sat, cross-legged in her cot. In her hands, she swirled her fingertips over the jagged and broken metal that made up the lightsaber's hilt. Inside she could see the faint glow of the crystal inside. _What was it called again? Kyber?_

She held in her hands the lightsaber of Luke Skywalker, and of Anakin Skywalker before him. This sword had claimed lives on a scale Rey could not comprehend.

But now? The broken metal in her hands was as valuable as Leia's words. _We have everything that we need._

 _How, Leia? How?_

Rey rose from her cot-perhaps the first time in several hours, maybe more. She had long since stopped keeping track. In the crowded quarters of the Falcon, this was the only space that was hers. The only space away from the questions others would soon ask her. _Where is Luke? What was he like? Who was he?_

Questions she was no closer to answering than when she first left for the island. She thought of the anomaly of that man. She thought of the legend that preceded him and the bitter old man she had fought in the rain.

Perhaps Ben was right about the death of the past. Perhaps it really was for the best.

Rey placed the broken shards of the laser sword in a storage bin nearby, before opening the door and stepping out into the halls of the ship.

 _Was it late now? Or was it early?_ She could not tell. These were merely concepts in open space-and she knew that the Resistance had chosen the hours they would keep. She just hadn't been told.

Regardless, she knew where she needed to be.

Rey took careful, silent steps through the corridors of the Falcon. She knew that Leia was still up and active (most likely in the cockpit), so she took care not to move too close to _that_ area of the ship. No...she had different plans.

She arrived in one of the ships common areas-where a bunk hung unceremoniously in the wall. Although she had not known this ship for long, she knew of what this room had seen. Chewie had been patched up here. Finn had placed Rose here after the battle earlier today.

And now, as she pulled at one of the lower storage bins, this area of the ship would serve for another use.

Rey lifted the sacred Jedi texts from where she had hidden them. She kept the lights low as she moved to the dejarik table and placed them down.

She still carried some guilt for her thievery.

She was the one that had traveled to the island. She sought out the first Jedi temple. And yet she had damaged their sacred land all the same.

And she had stolen the only things of value from a bitter old man. Perhaps she wasn't as noble as she would have hoped.

Still, there wasn't much time to consider such things. She opened the first texts and looked inside.

The pages were withered and near complete disintegration. It was difficult to read here in the dark, but she didn't want to risk discovery, and she didn't want Leia knowing of what she had. Not yet.

On the pages were symbols in a language she didn't recognize. Pictures and graphs were drawn. Diagrams and Jedi secrets all written here. For all her knowledge of the languages of the galaxy, nothing even resembled what she was looking at.

Frustrated, she sat at the dejarik table and slouched down in the booth. Another dead end. Another puzzle. Another labyrinth to solve.

Rey was tired and worn. She had escaped Jakku to discover a far more sinister evil in the galaxy than Unkar Plutt. She had sought out Skywalker, only to find herself disappointed in who she met. She trusted Ben Solo, only to see him command an army that killed dozens of soldiers that she believed in. An army that nearly shot the Falcon out of the sky.

"Skywalker might have had the right idea," she muttered to herself.

" _What?"_

Her eyes lifted to see Kylo Ren before her.

He stood-singular-against the familiar monochromatic walls of First Order ships. He was still dressed for battle. His clothes were tattered at the edges, and his face sprinkled with the salt of Crait.

His eyes bore a hatred Rey had not seen before. In this moment, he was not Ben Solo-but his alias, Kylo Ren.

They looked to each other for a long time before speaking:

"Ben, please-" Rey tried to say, before Kylo began to take fierce steps towards her.

" _No_ ," he growled. "There is _nothing_ to say. You've made your choice."

"I've made my choice?" Rey asked. She rose from the booth and took several steps forward to him in the dark. Relatively speaking, they were about a foot away from each other now. "Ben, my friends were dying. _By your hand_. What was I do to? I didn't have a choice!"

"You did, Rey," Kylo spoke. "And you can excuse yourself all you want, but I offered you the galaxy, and you chose this. Packed in a piece of junk, flying to the edges of the galaxy. Running. Weak."

Rey thought for a moment. She thought of her resolve as she spoke: "You're right. I did have a choice. I woke up to see you, on the ground. Weak, as you say."

Kylo seemed to boil over as she said the words, but she would not stop. She was hurt, but more than that. She was furious.

"I could have taken you as a prisoner of the Resistance," she spat at him. "I could have _cut your throat where you lie_."

"Of course you didn't," Kylo taunted back. "You're too good for that."

" _I am warning you-do not test me._ " She said. She could feel the anger building in her. She let it swell, and cast it towards Kylo. He seemed to feel the force from within her. Even through this ridge, he took a step back in apprehensive fear. _What was it Luke said? About going to the dark without hesitation?_

She brushed the thoughts aside. Now was neither the time nor the place.

"I hope you're happy," Kylo said. There was a sharp bite of condescension in the tone he struck with her. "I hope you find loyal friends and thieves in the Outer Rim. We'll recover, too. I've already set such plans in motion. General Hux is overseeing an operation that will recover what we can from the Supremacy and fortify our fleet."

"And what will you do?" Rey asked. "When the First Order comes to destroy this fleet? When stormtroopers blast away at my body until there's nothing left? What will you do, Ben?"

" _DON'T CALL ME THAT."_ Kylo roared.

Rey sighed. "If you won't listen," she began, "then what's the point of this?"

Kylo paused. Then: "How am I supposed to know? I saw our future-I saw us together in arms-and here we are. I know what I saw."

Rey paused. The anger in her subsided. For all he put her and her friends through-for the war and the death and all that it brought with her-she couldn't help but feel a connection unlike any other. She didn't admire him like Leia, or care for him like Finn. No. This was something more. And no matter how much they both fought, or how much destruction would come from these discussions...they were bonded. Even with the death of Snoke, the two would surely continue to speak.

"I know what I saw," Rey repeated after Kylo. There was an air of tragedy in her voice. She was sure Ben picked up on it. "Same as you."

Kylo took another few steps forward. They were within inches of each other now. Rey felt anger and rage and sadness all the same. And something more within all of it.

"Is it too late for us?" Kylo asked her.

Before she could respond, a third voice interrupted them both.

" _Rey?_ "

Rey jolted back and turned towards the unseen threat. She could feel a third presence between them. Her eyes locked onto the darkened figure at the entryway of the room. She focused in and prepared for what would come next.

"Hey, it's me," the figure said. The lights in the room lifted to reveal Poe Dameron-looking more confused than usual. This was the pilot she had heard about-and the two only had met just hours prior. Rey's defensiveness lowered as she tried to calm herself. "Don't freak out," he said.

Rey turned back to Kylo, but all she saw was the wall. The ridge in the Force had been broken. Any progress she could have made by continuing to talk to Ben was _lost._

Thoughts raced through Rey's mind at an alarming rate. She could feel herself growing more conflicted. _Could I try to reconnect with Ben? How could Poe interrupt me? Is there still a chance for Ben? What am I supposed to do?_

Flustered, she reverted to anger-a state she was growing very comfortable in. "You should not have done that," she managed to say, as she paced from the room. She couldn't even consider returning to stow away the sacred texts.

 _No. She couldn't talk. Not now. She needed to speak to Ben, but there was no way she knew how to reconnect with him. Were the answers in the sacred Jedi texts? How could she read them?_

These thoughts plagued her as she walked back to her sleeping quarters. _If I could find a way to translate those texts, maybe there will be an answer for me. Maybe I can figure out how to connect us at will. Maybe there's a way to save him-_

"Rey?" Another voice asked. The second in minutes.

Rey had opened the door to her sleeping quarters to find Leia, standing in the hallway between the two cots. She seemed to be preparing for sleep.

"Rey, what are earth are you still doing up?" Leia asked. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Rey took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I-" she started, then promptly stopped herself. "I can't stop thinking. There's so much going on, and I-I need to fix it. I need to figure things out."

"This isn't my first war, Rey," Leia said-her usual cadence helping calm Rey's nerves. "You learn to force yourself to sleep soundly."

"But how?" Rey asked. She closed the door behind her and lifted herself to the cot.

"You don't have much of a choice, to be honest," Leia continued. She too lifted herself into her bed. "I remember getting chased halfway across the galaxy for days at a time. I slept so little and worried so much, one day my crew found me passed out in the halls of the ship."

"A princess asleep on the floor," Rey mused. "I would have liked to have stumbled across that."

"I'm sure they got a kick out of it," Leia said. "But you learn to let your ghosts torture you during the day, and not the night."

Leia turned the lights off in the room, sending both of them into total darkness.

"Sleep, Rey," Leia said. "You'll need to."

Rey said no more. Instead, she took off her boots and pulled the blanket over her body. Her eyes stared into the oblivion above her. Her mind thought of Luke Skywalker and Ben Solo. Of Crait and the rocks she had lifted.

Of the darkness she had grown so comfortable within.

So many questions. No answers to be had. No Jedi to ask. No heroes left.

Rey had spent a great deal of time in solitude before. She had lived in the carcass of an Empire machine for years. She heard little but the sound of the wind blowing sand across the dunes of Jakku. She had heard the echoes of the empty ships as she scavenged through them-all the while knowing that there was nobody else to help her. The prime of her life was lived without others.

But in this moment?

She never felt more alone.

* * *

 _I've cleared as many typos as I could. I have the time to tell this story but not the time to edit the story my current standards. For this, I apologize._

 _One such issue I am noticing is that FanFiction dislikes my usage of hyphens. Where I place two (-), the website wishes to place one (-). I believe I had fixed this. We shall see._

 _We have one last perspective to visit in this long night. The perspective of a young boy-alone in the universe. Abandoned by his father and uncle. Betrayed. Conflicted. And in charge of a malevolent army._

 _We continue to set the stage for the future and escape from the shadows of the past._

 _Until next._

 _-BYIT_


	3. Ben I

_Day 3. Chapter 3. The last of the first evening's chapters._

 _A note: A flashback occurs in this chapter. It is designated by being in italics and contained by page breaks._

 _Without further hesitation:_

* * *

 **3\. Ben I**

" _Is it too late for us?"_

Ben could feel the biting sting of the words as they left his mouth. They tasted of anger and of sadness. And of regret.

But he would not receive a response. Not tonight. The moment after the words lay bare in the space between them, the ridge closed. Rey faded from his sight. He was forced back from the ridge and into the cool steel of his sanctum.

 _Did she close the ridge?_ Ben wondered to himself as he gathered his bearings. _Did she learn how?_

It was possible but unlikely. Neither of them had chosen to connect in this manner. And because of this, neither of them could choose when to open the ridge again. At least, not yet. _Did Skywalker teach her?_ Ben wasn't sure. He couldn't feel Luke's presence in this. In fact, he hadn't felt Luke in years.

 _How could he have been so stupid?_ The thought haunted him. _Skywalker gave me every chance to recognize the act. Every opportunity._

Ben could feel the anger building within him-the familiar sensation. A welcome sensation. The only thing he knew for sure anymore was this anger. _He held the lightsaber shattered by me and Rey! He left no traces! He looked as he did when he betrayed me! When he tried to kill me!_

Ben held out an open hand. Within a moment, the black hilt of his lightsaber slipped into his glove. He ignited it.

 _How could he have done it?_ Ben asked himself. _How could he appear like that? How was I so fooled! How?_

The lightsaber cackled and burned bright red-illuminating the room. The heat from the jagged blade bit at Ben's face and scar. This saber had brought death to so many before this moment. This saber should have taken the life of Luke Skywalker. _Why didn't it? Why?_

Ben no longer held himself silent. With a pained roar, he screamed as he threw the lightsaber away from him. He watched as bright sparks ignited from every wall and table the saber touched as it was thrust away from him. The saber slid a few feet more, before stopping at the foot of his bed. The red blade faded back within, and the saber turned off once more.

The raw heat had set ablaze the grey sheets that lined the bed. Flames licked at the sheets and spread wildly across the bed until half the room had been set ablaze.

Without hesitation, Ben pulled the lightsaber back into his hand and exited the small sleeping quarters. These had only been temporary anyways-as he had seen to it that the main chambers of this vessel were being prepared for him at this very moment.

As the doors that separated Ben from the main hallway opened, he spotted two captains walking nearby. Upon seeing him, the two young captains stood at attention.

"There's a fire in my chambers," Ben said as he passed them by. "Handle it."

"Yes, Master," came the furtive response.

Ben stopped dead in the hallway. He returned his gaze to the two captains.

"What did you just call me?"

The men stood still, but Ben could sense their fear. The shorter captain-a snide-looking fellow no doubt even younger than him-failed to make eye contact. He was the one who spoke the words. He would be the example.

"M-Master," the captain stuttered.

"And why do you call me that?" Ben asked. He kept his tone gentle as he leaned closer to the man. Their eyes were now only inches apart.

"You are Kylo Ren, sir," the captain said. He seemed to swallow his spit and pride all the same. "Master of the Knights of Ren."

"How right you are," Ben said. "But...and correct me, if I'm wrong, captain...but I was under the impression that you were to refer to your superiors by their highest rank."

Ben let the dark side of the Force swell in him once again. He allowed himself to squeeze the man's throat-just enough as to have him wonder if it were happening at all. "You see, the problem is that 'Master' is not my highest rank. I received a promotion today. Did you know that?"

The captains nodded simultaneously.

"And what is that rank?

"S-Supreme Leader, sir," the captain sputtered. "You are the Supreme Leader."

Ben nodded. He quelled the darkness within him and released the poor bastard. He could see the captain shaking now. Both were quivering. Weak.

"So?" Ben asked. He let the word hang in the air. He had been speaking to the captains for so long, the fire behind him was heating the black cloth on his back. "There's a fire in my chambers. Handle it."

"Yes, Supreme Leader!" The captain nearly shouted. The two men scampered off to deal with the situation.

"Not you!" Ben shouted after them. He lifted a hand to the captain he had yet to speak directly to. The captain was pulled back as if tied to a rope around his chest. His back slammed into the floor, and he slid directly to Ben's feet.

"You need to deliver a message to General Hux," Ben said. "He is to board a transport vessel at once. I will see him in our Overbridge."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," the captain spoke-loud and clear.

 _Good. This one knew his place._

Satisfied, Ben began the long walk to the Overbridge.

There were three issues prescient to Ben as he ascended to Snoke's rank of Supreme Leader. The first was the issue of Rey. The very thought of her was enough to bring conflict back into his heart. After tonight? He would deal with her at a later date.

The second was the issue of security. He knew that loyalty was in short supply in the First Order. The bickering and arguing amongst the general public of the First Order had to be stamped out. And he needed an ally that was beyond reproach by his side.

Perhaps one day that position could go to Rey, but for now, he had a different plan. One that already was in motion.

Immediately after the Resistance had escaped Crait, Ben had held congress with the generals aboard his newly nominated personal vessel-a Mandator IV-class Seige Dreadnought, known as the _Apex._ Until further notice, the _Apex_ was his home.

In that meeting with the high command, Ben was briefed on the damages sustained by the First Order following the Battle of Crait:

* * *

" _We need to send an armada after that ship!" one general shouted above the rest. "If we destroy them, we destroy the Resistance!"_

 _The other generals nodded in their approval, but one did not. Ben turned to this man._

" _You disagree?" He asked this lone dissenter._

 _The dissenter sat up in his chair. He was a young man for his position. A dark-skinned and broad man with slick, black hair and stubble that violated First Order regulations. "What do we gain by destroying the ship?" He asked. His eyes locked with Ben's. He showed no fear. "Leia sent out her distress signal. My star destroyed detected it immediately."_

" _So you take credit for that revelation?" Ben asked him. His mind briefly thought of his mother, and the revelation today that she still loved. He quickly brushed away his feeling and warmth for her. He thought of it no longer in this meeting._

 _The dissenter, however, continued on: "Why shouldn't I take credit I deserve?" He asked. "My star destroyer was the only vessel to discover it. But this is not my point." He rose from his chair to continue: "The Resistance travels now to the Outer Rim. This much is certain. But those sympathetic to the Resistance have already heard the plea. No doubt as we speak, the will hear of the Legend of Luke Skywalker."_

" _Legend!" one general cried out with contempt. "You speak of him like a hero!"_

 _But the dissenter was not finished speaking. "This new rebellion has a spark of hope in it yet, and destroying that ship will not wipe out this hope. We don't need to waste our time and resources chasing some ship when those sympathetic to the cause will simply rise up in their place. If we destroy the Resistance now, another Resistance will take its place"_

" _So what is your proposal, general?" Ben asked. "You have my attention, but my patience wears thin."_

 _The dissenter still was unfazed. "I propose we prepare our armies for a show of force. Get to the sympathetic reaches of the galaxy before the Resistance does, and show them what happens when you so much as consider aiding a rebellion."_

 _Ben was taken aback. "What was your name again?" He asked the dissenter._

 _The general smiled. "General Tol Warren, sir."_

* * *

Tol Warren's plan was simple: The First Order would salvage what they could from the _Supremacy_ and regroup their armies. In the meantime, trusted allies of the First Order would seek out planets that had received Leia's distress message. The First Order would then travel to and ravage the planets-dismantling their armies, depleting their resources, and crushing all remaining hope.

The First Order could continue this strategy until there wasn't a sympathetic ear left in the entire galaxy for the Resistance to turn to. The Resistance would wither and die.

After hearing his plan, Ben knew that Warren was to be his trusted ally. He had ordered Warren to take his best men and assume control of the _Apex_ in his stead. He then created a new rank for the young man. He was to be known now as High General Warren-the only high general in the First Order's ranks, and a rank not used since the days of the Imperial Army.

Ben had entered the elevator to the Overbridge by this point, and the elevator doors opened quickly to reveal High General Warren-who waited with a party of his best men to receive the Supreme Leader.

"High General," Ben said. The newly-commissioned Warren bowed in unison with his best men. "I take it these are the men you wish to transfer from your vessel to the _Apex._ "

"Absolutely," the High General said. "I would trust these men with my life."

"Very well," Ben said. "They will replace the current officers of the _Apex._ "

Ben watched as Warren leaned over to one of the men. "See it done," Warren said, and the welcoming party disbanded.

Ben stepped forward and walked, side-by-side, with Warren. "I apologize for the abrupt transition, High General," Ben said. "I hope it's not to your dissatisfaction."

"The appointment is an honor, Supreme Leader," Warren replied. Ben was impressed-the man knew when to show decorum, and when to show strength. Warren continued: "I am pleased you have chosen to accept my advice concerning the Resistance."

"You were the only one to see the greater struggle," Ben replied. "I know who my friends are."

"You honor me, sir," Warren replied.

With each passing minute, Ben could feel himself filling the role of Snoke's position. He had learned so much from the old creature-from how to handle dissent, to how to speak to subordinates.

But Snoke's fatal flaw had been his chosen allies. And Ben would not be making such a mistake. Ben would take the time to ensure Warren was fully satisfied in his new position-and thus, fully subordinate.

"Do you know what the purpose of this meeting is?" Ben asked his new ally.

Warren thought for a moment, before speaking: "To ensure support?"

"To establish the new normal," Ben corrected. "What do you know of General Hux?"

"Only what my officers joke about when they believe I am not listening," Warren jested.

Ben laughed, almost to himself. "He's a sniveling little thing. But he's capable, under the right circumstances."

Once the two reached the door to the meeting room, Ben stopped. "Wait here. Enter when the time is right."

"How will I know?" Warren asked.

But Ben didn't respond. He opened the door and stepped inside. If his instincts were correct, Warren would know when the time was right.

Now inside the meeting room, Ben closed the door behind him. This room was cold and dreary-much like the rest of the space aboard the dreadnought. A single table was situated in the center of the room. And seated at this table, was a _very_ tired-looking General Hux.

Ben almost broke into a smile. As per his intention, his immediate summons to Hux came in the middle of the General's sleep. Deep bags hung under the General's eyes, but Hux refused to show weakness otherwise.

"You wanted to see me, Supreme Leader?" Hux asked.

"We missed your presence at today's council, General," Ben said in a calm tone. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

An expression of worry came upon Hux's face. "I wasn't informed of such a meeting, Supreme Leader," he stammered out. "If I would have known-"

"No matter," Ben said. "Besides. There are other matters to attend to."

The truth was, this was all part of the plan. Ben deliberately ensured that Hux's ship did not receive any transmissions concerning a meeting. Ben was sure Hux thought of himself as second in command. Tonight's meeting was to correct his line of reasoning.

"I wanted to inform you of the new chain of command," Ben said. As if on cue, the door behind Ben opened, and Warren took his place at his right-hand side. _Good,_ the Supreme Leader thought to himself. Warren knew precisely when to make his entrance.

Ben watched as Hux's eyes darted from Warren and back to him. "General Warren?" Hux asked.

"This is _High_ General Tol Warren," Ben said. "He's recently received a promotion. I'll try to speak to you when I can, but Warren will be acting as intermediaries between the Generals and myself moving forward."

"I look forward to working with you," Warren said-perfectly snide.

"Supreme Leader, please," Hux tried to say. "If I could have a word with you-alone-"

"There's no need," Ben dismissed. He and Warren began to leave the room. "Get some sleep, General. You look as if you need it."

"Supreme Leader-!" Hux called out one last time-before the doors silenced his pleas.

Ben knew that Snoke was right about Hux being a powerful ally. But Hux thought of himself as equal to the Supreme Leader. And he couldn't have a right-hand man that stood ready to strike him down at his first moment of weakness.

No...he needed distance between him and Hux. He needed Hux to be _begging_ to return to his side. And he needed a right-hand man who came from nothing. He needed Tol Warren-a man suddenly thrust into more power than he had aspired to. A man who knew that the slightest mistake would have him demoted-or worse.

Yes. All was according to plan.

"Your chambers are ready, Supreme Leader," came a voice to Ben's left. He turned to see an officer had been waiting outside the meeting room.

"Thank you," Ben said simply and dismissed the officer. As the man walked away, Warren turned to Ben.

"I will alter my schedule to better align with yours, sir," Warren said. "Will you be resting, now?"

"I admire your enthusiasm," Ben replied. "Yes. Get some rest, Warren. It's been a long day."

The High General bowed and left Ben. Ben began to walk now in the other direction-towards his chambers.

 _It has been a long day_ , he thought to himself. It was true-he had not taken a moment to rest since Rey's arrival on the _Supremacy_. And discounting the amount of time he had been knocked out by the destruction of Luke's lightsaber, he had not rested in far too many hours. Tonight, he would rest in his chambers and continue on with his mission of re-building the First Order in his own image.

There would no longer be dissent in his ranks. There would no longer be conflict in his fleet. And-once he built up the armies of the First Order-he would fulfill his promise to Luke Skywalker.

He would destroy all of it.

But as soon as that thought crossed his mind-as soon as the finality of _all of it_ weighed upon him-he knew he didn't mean it. He could destroy the Resistance, surely. Entire planets would bow before him.

But could he destroy Leia? He had failed before.

Could he destroy Rey? He didn't even want to.

Would Rey answer his question?

" _Is it too late for us?"_

These were questions that he feared the answers to.

* * *

 _Obligatory apology for typos._

 _Also, my choice to refer to Kylo Ren as "Ben" in chapters based on his perspective is based on my own feeling that Ben thinks of himself in this way. There is conflict in him. Kylo Ren is simply a persona. But in his mind...he will always be Ben Solo._

 _This was the last chapter of the evening after the Battle of Crait. We continue on next in a new day. Or, what I am referring to as a day. Regardless-_

 _Until next,_

 _-BYIT_


	4. Finn I

_It's the dawn of a new day for the Resistance. These first few steps will be crucial in guiding the heroes to victory-or to failure. As the First Order prepares its counteroffensive, the Resistance builds morale and prepares to beg for support in the far reaches of the outer rim._

 _We return now to-_

* * *

 **4\. Finn I**

 _I should be dead._

The thought ran through Finn's mind every moment since the Battle of Crait.

 _I should be dead._

It was the thought he carried with him as he pulled Rose across the scarred battlefield. He could feel the weight of the walkers on his back-a single moment of realization from any of them would have meant instantaneous oblivion.

 _I should be dead._

It was the reason he refused to leave Rose's side. It was the burning fuel within him that kept him from sleeping like the others. And it was the poison that rotted at his mind. Over and over.

 _I should be dead._

 _I should be dead._

 _I should be dead._

It was his first thought as he woke up. As his eyes open, he could see the door into the sleeping quarters was open. From this angle, he could see what appeared to be Resistance members walking up a steep incline.

He pulled his head from his slanted position and began to stretch within the chair. Every muscle-every bone of his body ached and groaned at the feelings he had. And then, the thought returned:

 _I should be dead._

And suddenly he no longer wished to complain.

He looked next over to Rose-sound asleep in her cot. Or at least, what appeared to be sleep. Finn reached over and placed two fingertips on her neck.

Two heartbeats. She still lived.

Finn was at a loss to know how to feel. One moment he was hurling towards the weapon that threatened to destroy so many lives. The next, he felt the kiss of a woman he had met only yesterday. A woman who wanted to turn him in for treason. Now risking her life for the life of a traitor.

 _Traitor._ There was that word again. How many times had it been called to him? He felt the word hurled at him by the First Order officers at Maz's castle. He felt that same anger from Rose as she stunned him into submission.

 _Traitor._ He was a traitor, he supposed. Betrayed the First Order for the chance of a new life.

Betrayed the Resistance to save a friend.

Finn thought again to Rey. How he felt when he saw her again-self-sufficient and powerful. Standing solitary against the floating rocks. The more he learned of her, the less he feared for her safety.

Rey was a question mark in his mind-his first true friend. Poe was a trusted ally, but Rey? Rey fought for him when Kylo Ren swung a lightsaber up his back. He could have been left to die on Starkiller Base. Yet here he was. Saved.

Rose was the same. A capable woman. A bright soul. He could have died a needless death at the Battle of Crait. Yet here he was. Saved.

What right did he have to live?

 _I should be dead._

"Finn?" came a voice, breaking his concentration.

Finn looked up to see the gentle smile of a woman who looked only vaguely familiar. She continued: "You didn't have to stay with her."

 _That's right,_ Finn thought to himself. _The medical officer._

This woman before him was the one to help patch up Rose's wounds. She had taken good care of her-or at least, as good a care as could be provided on a ship such as the Falcon.

"I didn't mean to stay all night," Finn lied. "Does she need something? Bacta?"

It was the first word to come into his mind-it was the little he knew of medicine. But his calls to help Rose were met with quiet resignation.

"There's nothing more you can do," the medical officer said. "I'm sorry."

Finn nodded. He took a moment, before rising. His place was out with the other soldiers-not in here. It was time for the medical officer to do her duty, same as him.

"If you need me-" he started.

"Of course," she dismissed.

Finn took one last look at Rose, before leaving.

Now out in the main hall of the Falcon, Finn was unsure of what to do with himself. He supposed that he could go and find Rey-but she had barricaded herself in her sleeping quarters since the group had taken off.

The other option seemed to be to go to the cargo hold and try to find anyone he knew. But that was a fool's errand in and of itself. The only other person he really knew on the ship was-

"Finn!"

Finn turned to see Poe Dameron rushing towards him. Before he could even react, Poe pulled him into one of his signature hugs.

"Poe, alright!" Finn said as he felt himself momentarily lifted from the ground. "I get it."

"I've been looking all over for you, man," Poe said. "I figured you would have at least gotten some sleep."

"I did," Finn admitted. His eyes glared over to the de-facto medical bay. "And it's not like it's a big ship."

"Did you really sleep in there all night?" Poe asked. "I mean, the cargo bay is stuffy, but I can't imagine the chair was much better."

"You were looking for me?" Finn asked. He liked Poe, but he was looking for more of an explanation.

"Yeah," Poe nodded. "Leia was going to call a meeting soon in one of the cargo holds."

"I can't wait to see what the plan is," Finn said.

Poe smiled. "Well, you don't have to. Come on."

With that, Poe's hand grasped at Finn's shoulder and pulled him down the hallway.

Finn was led by Poe towards a central room in the Falcon. Here, two or three personnel guarded the open entrances to the space. They each nodded to Poe and Finn as they entered.

Finn knew this space. This was where he and Rey had to repair the ship. Where they met Han Solo for the first time. Where he had originally taken Rose to the ship.

Now, gathered in the space were perhaps ten or so people-men and women Finn recognized to be leaders among the remaining Resistance.

Finn had been invited to the inner sanctum. The first meeting of the nascent Resistance-forced to re-invent itself after nearly being wiped out by the First Order.

"Glad you could join us," Leia said to Finn as he filed in. He placed himself at the edge of the dejarik table and nodded to her.

 _Rey isn't here,_ Finn thought to himself. _Where was she?_

"I'll keep this short, since I'll be repeating myself again in a moment," Leia started. "We'll be going to the Outer Rim to meet with the last remaining contacts we have."

"Why would they help us?" one officer asked. "They received our transmission yesterday on Crait. If they were to help, they would have already been in contact."

"Some people need more than a message," Leia said. "They need a visual. They need to see the fact that we're hulled up in this ship because we have nothing left."

"That sounds like a sign of weakness," another officer said.

A few of them looked to each other. Poe even looked uncomfortable in this moment. _If Leia was unable to rouse these officers, how was she to rouse the spirits of the soldiers?_

Leia sighed. "I've set a course for Iriad. It's a quiet planet without much need for interaction with the core planets, but it's got a militia to be reckoned with. I met with the Iriadians during the days of the Rebel Alliance. They didn't want to join a side outwardly but provided my father with useful weapons and ammunition. They'll remember me. I'm also arranging transportation of Maz Kanata to Iriad. Between Maz and the Iriadians, we should have a start."

There wasn't much of a response from the others. The officers seemed to nod and look at each other.

"Go and prepare one of the cargo holds for the meeting," Leia said. "Dismissed."

The men and women in the room rose to their feet and began to file out. Finn dismissed the macabre feeling in the air and approached Leia directly.

"The Iriadians," Finn asked. "Do you think they'll be able to help Rose?"

"Finn, you and me both should know it's possible to recover from far worse injuries than what Rose Tico sustained," Leia joked. "But medical supplies are on our list. We'll do our best."

Finn nodded. For Leia to know his concern felt like enough for now. There was little else he could truly do.

He turned to leave when he felt Poe's hand once again grasp at Finn's shoulder.

"Hold on," he said. Finn was surprised to turn and see Poe looking far bleaker than he usually did. His outwardly positive demeanor had faded away. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "What did Leia say?"

"I was just asking about getting supplies for Rose," Finn said. "Leia said-"

"I know," Poe interrupted, in a way that surprised them both. Poe couldn't seem to say something coherent. "I'm sorry, I mean, her name-it's Rose _Tico?_ "

"Yeah," Finn said as he nodded. "Why?"

But Poe said nothing. Instead, he took a few steps back, looked to his feet, and slipped away with the other officers.

 _What was so special about Rose's last name?_ Finn thought to himself. _Did he know one of her family members?_

He had no further time to think on it, as he moved with the others towards the cargo bay.

* * *

After about an hour, the room was prepared.

Finn found himself leaned against the wall of one of the two cargo rooms-alongside the rest of the Resistance. Leia had called for everyone aboard to clear the room of any and all articles so that a meeting could be held.

The room still reeked of the filth of battle. Finn's eyes lifted to the ceiling-where exposed piping and frayed wiring sparked overhead. Looking around the room, the odds were never as clear as now-the entirety of the rebellion, now packed into a cargo room.

Standing in the center of the room was Leia. She watched the entrance of the cargo hold as two or three stragglers filed into the room. Aside from the medical officer, the pilot, and Rose, this looked to be everyone.

Near the door, Finn could make out Rey-her eyes locked onto her feet, hidden between two other men. _How had she been?_

Finn had hardly had a moment to think of anything else. He immediately felt compelled to cross the open space in the center of the cargo hold-to go to her and ask her if she was alright. He had to admit, he had a million questions:

 _The island,_ he wondered. _Was it everything she thought it would be? Was Luke? What happened to bring her to Crait?_

"Alright," Leia said, breaking Finn's train of thought. "I think that's everyone."

Leia turned in place to look to the rest of the crew. "I need you all to take a look around. Get to know each person in this room."

It looked like talking to Rey would have to wait for another time.

Finn did as instructed, but all he saw were the faces of strangers. Nobody he knew. Across the room from him, Poe Dameron made eye contact with him. Finn could feel the hesitation in him, even from this distance. _What was it that I said to upset him earlier?_

The room was solemn. The atmosphere thick with anxiety and failure. _How was Leia going to turn this around?_

"I'm not going to tell you that we have others on the way," Leia admitted. "I can't even tell you if we'll survive the night. But we're alive _now._ We have each other _now._ And that's as good of a start as we're going to get."

"What are we going to do?" Called out a voice to Finn's right. He turned to see one of the soldiers standing in front of the others. "How are we supposed to fight?"

The room sparked with life as several people murmured to each other. Before Leia could say another word, Poe injected himself-stepping forward into the open space.

Quiet, please," Poe called out. "Let the General speak."

"General of what?" Somebody called out in the back of the room. "There's nothing left!"

"What's left," Leia called out over the others. "Is the _spark._ The light that will grow to build a new republic. And it's small. I know. But look around!"

Leia's face broke out into a smile. "Can't you see! We are the voice of those who suffer under the oppression of the First Order! It's up to us to take what's been given to us and carry on the legacy! This is what your friends and family died for. This is what the good pilots of our rebel fleet died for. This is what Admiral Holdo died for. We've lost so many of us, so many good men and women...and for what?"

Silence. Nobody dared respond.

"So we could escape like cowards from a battle we could never win? So we could ride some old ship to the Outer Rim and live out the rest of our days like animals afraid of the light? So we could just sit and let the First Order claim every system in the galaxy while we hide away, and we say 'oh please, don't come for us! Take the others, but not us!' As if we hadn't seen the power of the light?"

She didn't have to say his name, but everyone knew what they had seen. It was almost something that couldn't be talked about. _And how could you? How could you explain what Luke Skywalker had done?"_

"Nobody is coming to save us, that much is clear," Leia said. "We can't wait until the galaxy decides it has had enough. We can't wait for Luke Skywalker to come save us again. Because he won't. It is up to us to build this Resistance. It is up to us to grow the rebellion until we can stand against the First Order, and say, ' _enough!'"_

The room was swelling now with her words. Finn watched as the other rebels beside him nodded. A few began to agree vocally.

Leia was almost shouting now. " _Enough with the wars! Enough with this! We won't sit and watch as you destroy cities and planets and systems! We won't let you rule this galaxy any longer! We're going to stand up! We're going to fight!_ We're going to go to everyone we can. Any ear that will listen, we will tell them: get up from your chairs. Rise from your homes and your streets and your cities! And they will say to us: who are we to rise up? Who are we to fight the First Order? And we will tell them-in one loud and unified voice-that we **are the Resistance**!"

The room was cheering now. Even Finn couldn't help but smile and cheer along with the rest of them.

"Who are we?" Leia asked.

" _We are the Resistance!"_ The room replied.

" _Who are we?_ " Leia asked again.

This time, even louder: " _We are the Resistance!_ "

" _ **Who are we?**_ "

And the Resistance roared to life once more.

* * *

 _Fun facts: I realized that The Last Jedi never played around with the idea that Poe may have known who Rose's sister was. This chapter brings this up. Perhaps we'll be looking into this more as time passes?_

 _We have our stage now. We've seen the Resistance's plan and the First Order's counteroffensive. We'll see now how things play out._

 _Until next,_

 _-BYIT_


	5. Rey II

_Welcome back._

 _I'd like to note that, starting with this chapter, we're going to be jumping from perspective to perspective based on the needs of the narrative.I know where this story is going, but I don't feel the need to ensure the character's perspectives align each time with the pre-established order of these first chapters. Think of the layout of A Song of Ice and Fire._

* * *

5\. Rey II

Rey slipped out of the meeting as soon as it seemed acceptable.

It wasn't as if Leia's words had fallen on deaf ears-in fact, her plans and her words had been told to her far before this meeting, or even the earlier meeting with the officers of the ship.

It was last night actually, that Leia asked Rey to listen to her speech. It was comforting to know now that even the bright and valiant Leia Organa needed someone to listen to what she had to say. Of course, Rey had no feedback to offer her. And her speech remained unchanged.

From the sounds of the shouting crowds behind Rey, it seemed as if her speech had worked. But Rey had a different idea of how to spend her time.

She was consumed-focused completely on the sacred Jedi texts. Once she rounded the corner and arrived at her sleeping quarters, she shut and locked the door immediately. She couldn't be bothered. Not now.

Rey thought briefly of Finn. _Would he come for me?_ She asked herself. She could sense his eyes linger towards her during the meeting. _Did he fear for me?_

She pushed the thoughts from her mind. There was so much to do now. So much to cover. There would be time to catch up and to speak to Finn, but now was not that time.

Rey looked now to her cot-where the texts lay open before her. She had gone back out into the Falcon some time after her interaction with Poe to collect the books. Ever since, she'd been trying to glean information out of them where she could. She would compare symbols to other symbols. She would think back on her time on Jakku, and wondered if any of what she had seen there could help her now.

But as she looked to the texts in front of her, the challenge seemed no less daunting than it had earlier. She would need help. It was no longer an option to hide away from the others.

But who could she ask?

"Master Rey?" came a sharp voice at the door, followed by 3 sharp knocks.

 _C3PO!_

"Master Rey, are you in there?" Threepio asked from the other side of the door. "I was sent by Finn to inquire about your well-being. He seemed _very_ concerned for you."

"Yes, I'll speak with him," Rey dismissed. "C3PO, how many languages do you know again?"

"Oh," Threepio said. He sounded nearly surprised to be asked such a question. "Well, I am fluent in over six million forms of-"

He stopped speaking once Rey opened the door. Rey took the droid by the arm and pulled him into the room. She shut and locked the door behind him.

"My goodness!" Threepio exclaimed. "Was it something that I said?"

"It was, actually," Rey said. "I have something I need you to translate for me."

"Oh, wonderful!" Came Threepio's response. "You know, I'm never asked to do what I was programmed to for. It's a shame, really."

Rey nodded. She pointed over towards her cot, where the books lay. "I came across these books recently," she explained. "I need them translated. The information inside is incredibly important to me. Do you know what language this is?"

C3PO leaned over to look at the words, and didn't speak for a long time. Rey was about to ask further when his response finally came.

"Oh dear," he lamented. "I'm afraid-well, I'm rather embarrassed, really-"

"What?" Rey asked.

"Well, while I'm fluent in over six million forms of communication," Threepio explained, "this is actually one of the forms I am _not_ proficient in."

"Perfect," Rey sighed. "If you can't read this, nobody can."

"Well," Threepio continued, "while I appreciate the compliment, that's actually not entirely true. You see, while I'm not fluent in this language, I _do_ know the origins of it."

"You do?" Rey asked. She leaned in closer to him. "Where is it from? Is it still spoken?"

"Well, this is actually one of the root languages for Galactic Basic Standard," Threepio explained. "Well over tens of thousands of years ago, Galactic Basic resembled little of what it does today. Many dialects and ways of communication were combined. So, I know a little from these books."

"What can you tell me?" She asked.

"Well, this symbol here," Threepio pointed, "is an old Jedi insignia. This was used to represent their way of life. These shapes here indicate the balance the Jedi seek."

Threepio's golden finger pointed towards a circular shape in the middle of the page.

"If I were to wager a guess," Threepio said, "I would say that these books contain information about the Jedi."

"Yeah, I knew that," Rey said. She thought for a moment. "Do any reaches of the galaxy still communicate in this language?"

"A very small few, perhaps," Threepio explained. "But these planets are in the Unknown Regions. Very few travel there, and even fewer leave. The only places that still speak in this manner are surely very uncivilized."

"Unknown Regions," Rey repeated. "Thank you, Threepio. You've been a big help."

"Well," Threepio said. "That might be the first time I've ever been told that."

Rey thanked him again and released him from her room. After closing the door behind her, she looked back to the texts.

 _Of all the things I discussed with Luke,_ she thought to herself, _I never once thought these books would be in a different language. How could he read them?_

Since Luke was gone now, the task of deciphering what's discussed in these texts would fall onto her. If Rey was to have any hope of understanding what it means to be a Jedi, this seemed as if it would be her only option.

"Luke," Rey sighed. "Why'd you have to make this difficult?"

" _I wasn't trying to."_

Rey jolted upright. _Who said that?_

But before she could think about it further, there was another knock on the door.

"Rey?" came another voice-different than the last. This one was no doubt Finn's. "Threepio said you were acting strangely."

"I don't see how kindness is strange," Rey muttered to herself. She supposed she could not put off this conversation any longer. She opened the door.

On the other side of the steel, Finn looked almost surprised to see her again. Both stood on the opposite ends of the door as they talked:

"I'm sorry," Finn began. "I'm not trying to bother you. I just-we haven't really spoken since Starkiller Base, and there's been so much going on-"

"I know," Rey said. "I'm sorry too. It's just-there's a lot I'm trying to figure out."

"Things Luke taught you?" Finn asked.

Rey nodded.

"He wasn't what I thought he'd be," Rey said. "He was old, and tired, and weak. But in a lot of ways, he was more powerful than I could ever hope to be. He said he wanted the Jedi to end, but he faced Kylo Ren. Alone. He saved us all."

"Where did he go?" Finn asked.

Rey looked down. "Luke's gone, Finn," Rey explained. "I don't know how to explain it to you. But I felt him leave. It was a great power for him to do what he did on Crait. Afterwards, he faded away, into the Force."

Finn thought to himself. "Well then," he said. "I guess you're our last hope."

"I'm not your hope," Rey said. She was almost defensive about it. "You all were able to hold off the First Order for so long. That's not nothing. Don't discredit yourselves."

"But we need you," Finn said. "We need the Force."

Rey laughed. "That's not how the Force works, Finn."

Rey watched as Finn's expression dropped. He seemed pensive, suddenly. "That's not the first time I've been told that."

Before the two could continue talking, a jolt in the ship took Rey off guard. It was the unmistakable groan of the Falcon that meant that the ship was coming out of hyperspace.

"So I guess we're in Iriad now," Rey said.

Finn nodded. "Leia's going to meet with others here to help us rebuild our fleet. And we're going to fight back against the First Order."

Rey didn't respond. Instead, she nodded gently and moved to her cot. "I'm glad," she said.

She knew Finn could sense something was wrong with her. In a way, she was letting him sense it.

And could anyone blame her? She had discovered so much in too few of days. She had met the legendary Luke Skywalker, only to discover he was not what he was said to be. She discovered the Force within her, and the darkness she so easily chased after. She had seen the heart of Ben Solo and tried to stoke the conflict in him. She had fought side-by-side with her former enemy, only to have to leave him again. There was question after question after question in her mind about so much. She had to get answers. She needed them, more than she needed to protect her friends.

And that thought scared her the most.

"You're coming, right?" Finn asked. "You're going to help us rebuild the fleet?"

Rey paused. How quickly had the tables turned. She had been the one convincing Finn to see things through just a short time ago. And now, it seemed as if it was going to be her turn to be convinced.

"These books," Rey started, "are from the first Jedi temple. These hold the secrets of the Jedi. And to discover these secrets, I might not be able to stay with you guys."

"Rey, you can't leave," Finn started. He entered the room from the hall. "We need you. If it weren't for you, we would be dead-"

"I know, Finn," Rey acknowledged. "And I want to help the Resistance. I really do. But how am I supposed to help if I don't know the true power that's inside of me?"

Rey turned to face Finn, and moved closer to him. "Luke Skywalker showed me just the surface of the ways of the Force," she explained. "And with that knowledge, I was able to move the rocks on Crait. Imagine what I could do if I knew the secrets that lie in these texts. Imagine what I could train others to do! A group of people, trained in the Force. What chance would the First Order stand?"

But Finn wasn't convinced. "You mean a Jedi training camp like the one Luke Skywalker founded? The same camp that fell into destruction at the hands of Kylo Ren."

"It's not that simple," Rey pleaded. "Kylo wasn't simply evil. There was a misunderstanding-"

"And now you're defending our enemy?" Finn asked. "Rey, Kylo Ren and the First Order tied to kill us! I almost died fighting them! Rose almost died fighting them! We all have sacrificed to win this battle. We barely survive, and-and you're talking about running away? About misunderstandings?"

Rey looked down. "I'm not asking you to change your mind about any of what happened to you. And I understand that you have to follow what you believe. But I have to trust _my_ instincts. And I know I am better serving the Resistance by understanding what these books are talking about. By learning and growing in the Force."

The ground beneath them shook somewhat. The ship's artificial gravity had been turned off, but the two still stood on the Falcon's floors. They had landed on Iriad.

"You should go," Rey said. "I think Leia said something about getting Rose help as soon as we landed? I don't want to keep you from that."

There was hurt in Finn's eyes-unlike hurt she had ever seen in him. And behind that hurt-anger.

"Yeah," Finn said. "Alright. But you tell the others about your plan here." Finn cast a finger towards the books. "I won't do your dirty work for you."

"Finn-" Rey started, but Finn had already left the room.

She didn't mean to make him mad or angry at him. But the truth was, she needed to understand what was happening in these texts. She needed to know a way to control her powers-to gain strength in the Force. And she would return to the Resistance, surely. But she also needed to know if there was a way that Ben could be turned.

She had a million questions in her mind, and she intended to start getting some answers.

And soon.

* * *

 _So it seems Rey will be leaving the Resistance yet again. Meanwhile, much work remains to be done on Iriad, if the Resistance has any hope of surviving another attack from the First Order._

 _I would just like to_ say _if you're reading this text, that I would like to thank you. You're well over 10,000 words into this story, and I'm just now getting to where things are happening. That wasn't my intent when beginning, but hey-there's a lot of characters to cover and ground to make up. The more I write, the less I envy Rian Johnson and JJ Abrams._

 _Until next,_

 _-BYIT_


	6. Poe II

_We arrive at our first planet in the Outer Rim-Iriad._

 _We'll soon discover more about the planet-and how reluctance may come into play with the normally neutral inhabitants._

 _We'll also figure out Poe's history with the Tico family, and just how important that makes Rose._

 _A note: A flashback is used in this chapter. I signify flashback by placing them in italics and using page breaks._

 _Without further adieu-_

* * *

6\. Poe II

Poe watched from the cockpit as the Falcon lowered into the atmosphere of Iriad.

From the little he knew of this word, he could distinctly remember somebody mentioning to him the focus on mining.

Many of the Outer Rim planets were limited in their biodiversity-planets like Jakku, for instance, which was covered almost entirely in dunes

Iriad was no different.

Poe looked out the window to see vast mountains of navy blue debris. The ground here was a cool color-resulting in an almost permanently nighttime appearance.

"Is it late here?" He asked Leia, who sat beside him.

"Mid-afternoon," she replied. "There's not much to look at anyways."

"You've been here before?" Poe asked.

"You see a lot of the galaxy when you're a princess," Leia admitted. Poe was surprised to even hear Leia mention her time as royalty. "My family had a fair few trade deals with the Iriadians. What Alderaan held in beauty, it lacked in minerals. Iriad held minerals, but needed coal and wood to power their machines. They didn't like us, but they liked our arrangements."

"So I take it these people aren't friendly?" Poe asked.

Leia scoffed. "They're _Iriadians_ , Poe," she responded. "They wouldn't know friendly if it shut up behind them and stunned them."

Poe's mind flickered briefly to the stunning that Leia had put him under. His neck was still a little sore from the fall.

"So who are we meeting?" He asked, trying to distract his mind.

"The governor of these parts," she said. "Last I checked, the Arren family held control over the Confederacy. By now, old Jaquen should be dead, so power would have passed to his only daughter."

"Who is she?"

Before Poe could answer, a transmission came into the Falcon.

"Unregistered craft," a voice called out over the noise and feedback, "You are entering the sovereign airspace of the Iriadian Confederacy. State your business or you will be shot down."

"Friendly guys, aren't they?" Poe muttered to himself.

Leia leaned forward to their pilot, Yorn. "Transmit this code," she said to him. In her hand, she held a small rectangular device.

Yorn took it from her and placed it into the Falcon's transmission hub.

"What's that?" Poe asked.

"That," Leia explained, "Would be the personal code of the Organa family. And since I'm the sole living heir of the Organa bloodline, it should be enough to keep them from blasting us.

"Princess Organa," came another voice from the transmitter-this time, a female voice. "It's an unwelcome surprise to hear you."

"Rowe," Leia responded. "You know I'm no longer a princess. And from the sound of your voice, you're no longer Jaquen's little girl."

Poe looked to Leia. _Was it really wise to demean the Governess of a planet?_

Several seconds passed before the transmitter rattled again: "I'm letting you land for his sake, Organa," Rowe responded. "But if you try anything funny, I'll blow that damn ship to oblivion."

"Good to see you too, Rowe!" Leia exclaimed. "Yorn, cut the transmission."

Yorn did as instructed, and Leia rose from her seat. "You're going to have to come with me, you know," she said to Poe. "Rowe Arren was a stubborn woman when I knew her. And she was only twelve."

"So why do I have to come with?" Poe asked.

"Because" Leia explained. "They'll hate you. Which makes me look good by comparison."

Poe nodded as Leia left the room.

After a moment...

"Hey," Poe said, rising from his chair. But before he could take offense to her comment, he noticed that she was already gone.

Poe sat back down in a heap.

Things moved quickly from this point forward. The ship initiated landing protocol, and the non-essential crew was ordered to wait in place and defend the ship from any invaders.

Poe waited by the exit with Leia and two soldiers assigned to be their escort. After the ship landed, Poe could see Finn walking towards them.

"Need any help with the negotiations?" Finn asked. "I need off this damn ship."

"Any more people and we'll intimate the Iriadians," Leia explained. "I'm afraid you're going to have to sit this one out."

Finn nodded. He looked to Poe. "Be smart, okay?"

"When am I not?" Poe replied. He tried to force a smile to convince Finn that he was alright, and held it until long after he left. But soon after, the smile dropped. Something was bothering Poe. Something serious.

But his thoughts would have to wait for another time, as the doors opened, and Poe exited with the others onto Iriadian soil.

The ground here was a deep blue, and seemed to be made up of black rocks and blue soil. They had landed on a plateau. In the distance, Poe could make out faint, brown towers, reaching into the sky.

That must have been the capital.

"Don't move!" Came a voice from the edge of the plateau. Leia and Poe paused-with their escort keeping a firm hand on their weapons.

"For goodness sake," Leia said. "Is this really necessary?"

But it seemed that it was. Several armed men crested to the flat surface of their landing pad-blasters in hand and aimed at them. The men stopped about ten feet short of them, before splitting to reveal a general in the midst of them.

"My name is General Emin Trake," the man said. "What is your business on Iriad?"

"I'm afraid that's a conversation I can only have with your Governess," she explained. "Where is Rowe, anyway? I figured the Organa code would have been enough."

"You ask for an immediate audience with our Governess without so much as an invitation?" Came General Trake's response.

"Look," Leia said. "Emin? Is that right? My name is Leia Organa. Back where I'm from, I'm galactic royalty. We tend to pop in on other leaders from time to time. If you could just escort me and my men here to the Governess, we'd greatly appreciate it."

The General looked displeased, but relented. "Your crew must remain on the ship. If anyone else exits, they will be imprisoned and sent to the mines."

"Yeah, yeah," Leia dismissed. She took several steps forward. "Just put us on your transport."

Everyone-Poe and the soldiers included-seemed surprised at her forwardness, but no weapons were raised to her. Instead, the Iriadians surrounded Poe and Leia's escort and led them to a ground-based vehicle. They were seated in several curved seats.

"You better hold onto something," General Emin warned. "It's not a smooth ride. You should be in Iriad City by nightfall."

"It's not nightfall already?" Poe quipped, but the door was shut on him before anyone could have heard it. For the next several hours, it would be nothing but shaky travel in a dark, dim transport.

Nobody spoke for a long while as the journey continued. And Poe had many questions for Leia. _Who was this Governess? Would they be willing to house and arm the Resistance?_

But Leia seemed to rest soundly in the transport-and the two soldiers talked to themselves.

Poe was only left of his thoughts, and his thoughts led him back to one thing:

The Tico Family

* * *

 _It was several months into the Resistance's formation._

 _Poe was just returning from a skirmish with the First Order in the_ Uvoss _System. In the mission's aftermath, he had returned to his shuttle bay to find a young woman standing nearby. She approached him as he and BB-8 exited his X-Wing-_

 _"Hi," she said as she approached. "You're Poe Dameron, right?"_

 _"Absolutely," he said, eyeing her. She was dressed in a Resistance flight uniform, but Poe had never seen this person before. "Who are you?"_

 _"Paige Tico," came the response. "I was just added to the bombing fleet. I wanted to introduce myself to the other flight crew."_

 _"Bombing fleet, huh?" Poe asked her. "They don't put just anyone on that crew. How'd you get on board?"_

 _Paige smiled. "I just joined the Resistance, actually._ Me _and my sister are from the Otomok system. I used to help with the local militia after the First Order encroached on our system. After the First Order came down and ravaged our town, we figured it was time to stop sitting and take action."_

 _"Woman after my own heart," Poe explained. "It's good to meet you, Paige. You said you have a sister..?"_

 _"Right," Paige said. "She'll in maintenance now. Not the flashiest job, but she was the best mechanic where we're from. She'll serve the Resistance well."_

 _"Every person counts," Poe said. "It's good to meet you, Paige."_

* * *

Poe had several more interactions with Paige after that moment. He had known of her importance on her ship, the Cobalt Hammer. It was _her_ bomber that dropped the final payload that destroyed the dreadnaught over D'Qar.

And it was Poe's recklessness that got the entire bombing fleet-Paige and the Cobalt Hammer included-destroyed.

There had been so little time to ruminate on what had happened during the past few days. So many people had lost their lives. From the bombers to the other ships to the transports to Crait-the destruction of the First Order had been monolithic.

But, the bomber's deaths were not the First Order's fault. It was Poe that had endangered them. It was Poe that had caused their death.

Poe thought now to Paige's sister Rose-now fighting for her life on the Falcon. The maintenance worker that had saved Finn's life.

If he was to make amends for any of what he'd done, he needed to save Rose. He needed to push for more medical supplies.

"Poe?" came a voice beside him.

Poe was shaken from his trance. In the time he had spent in his own mind, the transport had arrived at the front doors of a massive building in Iriad City. Poe shook away his feelings and exited the ship with the others.

Downtown here looked just as rugged as the mountains of blue that surrounded it. Poe could see many cloaked figures passing by as they entered the building. It seemed that almost everyone was coated in the thick soil of Iridan. It seemed as if it could never wash out-no matter how hard you tried.

The next part of the journey was quick-the group was led to a service elevator, taken to a higher level, and then escorted into a stark, cold waiting room. In the corner, were two black doors. The doors to the Governess' chambers, no doubt.

"When we get in there," Leia said to Poe, "Let me do the talking first. If she asks about our men on the ship, you need to stick up for them. Explain how important this fight is. How the galaxy needs us."

"Do you really think she's going to be sympathetic to the Resistance?" Poe asked. "I mean, there's practically no sign she'll even let us out of here alive."

"You got any better ideas?" Came Leia's quick response.

In front of them, the two massive doors opened, to reveal an assistant. She was a small human, dressed head-to-toe in black. Black and blue seemed to be the running theme of this place.

"The Governess will grant an audience with the Princess," the assistant said. " _Alone."_

"What?" Poe asked, but Leia had already risen. "Leia, you can't just go in there alone," Poe pleaded with her. "We need you."

"Poe, if they were going to kill us," she explained, "they would have done it ten minutes ago. So here's the new plan: wait for me."

Poe wanted to say more, but he knew that there was nothing more that he could say. He watched helplessly as Leia entered the two doors with the assistant, and the doors slammed shut.

He could only hope the Governess was willing to hear them out.

What other option did they have?

* * *

 _My apologies for the shorter and generally segue-like structure of this chapter. However, it was necessary to set up the new characters and move Poe/Leia to Iriad City._

 _I'm aware that OC's are generally frustrating for the average reader of Fanfictions. Most seem to be self-inserts for corny romances. I promise you, that this is not that. The Iridians are important to this story moving forward._

 _Also, Poe's lack of knowledge about Rose Tico bothered me in The Last Jedi-I hope to remedy this here._

 _We'll be spending the next chapter in Leia's meeting with the Governess, before moving laterally to see what the First Order's up to._

 _Until next,_

 _-BYIT_


	7. Leia I

_We return now to Iriad-otherwise known as "the place BYIT's computer keeps auto-correcting."_

 _Perhaps one day my computer will learn. But today is not that day._

 _This is also our first chapter with Leia as the perspective character-something I've been avoiding. Legacy characters hold a lot of weight by fans-something I think Rian Johnson learned recently. Entering their frame of mind is a lot like offering one out of the many perspectives fans have on their characters. You're going to make a lot of people happy-and a lot of people very, very angry._

 _But I digress. This debate can happen in another corner of the Internet. Not mine._

* * *

7\. Leia I

Leia never knew her mother.

She knew of her adoptive parents, sure, but not her biological mother. Through ample time and research after the fall of the Empire, she had come across a few archives that pointed her in the right direction.

Archives that made mention of her father, Anakin Skywalker, and his furtive bride, Padme.

 _Padme,_ Leia thought to herself. _What was she like?_

The only things she knew about her biological mother were what others knew. At, at her age, few were left that knew of the legacy of Padme Amidala. Leia had once taken a pilgrimage to Naboo, only to discover frustration and dismay thrown to her.

Leia had the blood of the Naboo in her, but also the blood of a Skywalker. And a Skywalker destroyed Padme.

From scant details and paragraphs she managed to glean from others, Padme was a Queen and a senator. A powerful woman who knew how to whip votes in a grand hall on Coruscant.

It was all gone, now. The hall-Coruscant-her mother. But perhaps that negotiating blood still ran in her. It was the thought she carried as she walked into the hall of the Iriadian Governess.

The halls were like those she remembered as a child, when Bail Organa carried her to see the Rowe Arren's father, Jaquen. She could only recall the scant detail of what was said, but remembered these walls-formidable, blue metal that rose several stories above her. And a sole carpet that connected the entrance doors to the footsteps of the Governess' chair.

It seemed that Rowe enjoyed the life of a Queen from here. Seated on a steel throne-reigning over her Planet. Not knowing the greater dangers that rested so close by.

"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan!" Rowe called out from her seat.

Rowe was a stark woman with sharp features and jet-black hair. It was as if she was bred from these halls and born of the blue soil. She wore on her a dark blue dress-and nearly blended into the chair. "Although from what I recall," Rowe continued, "Alderaan is no longer a planet. Which means you are no longer a Princess."

"I am General Leia Organa now," Leia responded. She remained neutral, but felt frustrated at her position. _Did this woman know how much I fought to get here?_ She thought to herself. "Current commanding officer of the Resistance."

"The Resistance?" Rowe repeated as if a question. "So, is that a seasonal volunteer force? Do you intend to help us with our labor?"

"I must say, Governess," Leia countered. "Either you're trying to tool with me, or your aides have horribly misinformed you. Either way, I would advise you to reconsider your tone."

"You question my tone?" Rowe asked. "You? A woman who's come on her knees? Begging for help after the First Order has erased your fleet?"

"So you were tooling with me," Leia said. "Good to know."

"I do not wish to tool with you, Princess," Rowe said. "I wish to know why you've come to waste my time."

"I've come to inform you, Governess," Leia said. She would have to ignore the Governess' attempts to get under her skin. "To tell you about what you already know. The First Order is a threat to us all."

"Oh, really?" The Governess asked. "Is that how you feel? Because from our position, we haven't had to entertain a single soul from the First Order. And if we did receive word from them, we'd probably try to conduct business."

"You would work with an organization that seeks the abject rule of the entire galaxy?" Leia questioned.

"No, Organa," Rowe said. She sounded as if she were talking to a child. "I would work with an organization for the betterment of my people. I am a Governess. It is my sole desire. My assumption was that it was your desire as well. Before, that is...you lost your people."

Leia could take the taunting no further. "How dare you accuse me of failing Alderaan?" She asked. "Have you no conscience?"

"I have history, Leia," Rowe said. "I know that Alderaan was destroyed by the Galactic Empire, who was ruled by-who was it? Your father?"

" _Darth Vader was no father,_ " Leia said. She was more than angry now. She was irate. "I was held as a prisoner after being chased all the way from Scarif to Tatooine. I was held captive and drugged to tell the truth. I was forced to watch as billions were murdered in a show of intergalactic terrorism. And once I escaped, I helped orchestrate the destruction of that terrible machine and bring balance to the galaxy. What did you do during this time? Sit and cry on daddy's lap while he watched and did nothing to help the Alderaanian people! I will talk with you, _child_ , but do not for a minute think I will let you berate me for fighting for my people!"

Silence filled the room. Rowe seemed to know exactly how to respond. But soon, she rose from her chair and crossed the room. She looked right into Leia's eyes as she approached. Due to the height difference between the two, Leia was forced to look up to Rowe. The position of inferiority.

"Then why," Rowe began, "are you seeking the help of a child?"

Leia thought of so many things to say in this moment. So many clear and decent responses to Rowe Arren. But instead, she chose to say what was right:

"Because I have to," she said to Rowe. "Because the First Order has destroyed the system I helped build. Because the First Order and its Supreme Leader corrupted my son and led him to take the life of his father. Because if we don't stop them-if we don't take advantage of what my brother did to save us on Crait, then we lose. _We all lose._ And I guarantee you any militia you think you have will be nothing when the First Order comes to claim what will be their right."

Leia took in a deep breath, then: "You have a choice, Governess. You suck up your pride and deal with me now, or you turn me away and wait until the First Order comes. And they won't give you a choice."

* * *

After another twenty minutes, the doors to Rowe's meeting room opened. As Leia stepped through it, she could see Poe Dameron wake up from a quick nap. He rose quickly with the other two members of Leia's party and approached to meet Leia and Rowe halfway.

Leia watched as Poe looked at her, and then to Rowe. Of course, he wanted to know was was to happen. And soon, Rowe explained to them what they had discussed in the room:

"The Resistance is allowed to stay on Iriad," The Governess said. "You will be given supplies and ammunition in order to re-arm yourselves, and we will see about the possibility of a fleet. However, you will be working alongside my men. You will respect them, and you will report your actions to them. If anyone is caught stealing more than what I am supplying to the Resistance, you will have to deal with me."

Poe looked dumbfounded. "What is this?" He asked Leia.

"This is a deal, Poe," Leia said. "And it's a better deal than you'll find anywhere else. Go back to the ship and inform the others. They'll escort you to an Iriadian hanger. That's where we'll be stationed for the time being."

"And what will you be doing?" Poe asked her.

"Handling logistics with the Governess," Leia said to Poe. She waved him off. "Don't worry about me, Captain. You have a lot to handle. I suggest you begin to do so."

Poe looked as dense as ever, but Leia wasn't going to wait any longer. She and Rowe moved together towards another room-this one, a conference room.

Leia was to discuss the supplies and resources available to the Resistance with the leaders of the Iriadian militia.

Was the deal great? _Absolutely not._ But it was what Leia could ask for, and she got it. She knew in her heart that trouble was not going to be very far away from them. But getting Rowe Arren on her side was a wonderful first step. After this, she could look into forming an Alliance with some of the other Outer Rim planets to re-build the Resistance. At this rate, it could be returned to its original name:

The Rebel Alliance.

As wonderful as that sounded, it wasn't the name that Leia worried about.

It was how much time they had before the First Order arrived.

It was the thought that Leia carried with her as she sat through the meetings with generals and shook hands with other men. It haunted her as she was transported to the hanger and it refused to go away, even as Poe and the other leaders reported in for what they were given.

Which, to be fair, had been generous-for now, the army would be fed and maintained in a massive hanger.

It was an impressive space. In here, Rowe explained that the Iriadians would build their massive ground movers to dig deep into the earth. These hangers also doubled, so it seemed, as shelter and supply storage for the militia's weapons. They had a few small transport vessels, a dozen or so X-Wings, and a plethora of older or decommissioned droids. Leia had R2-D2 and C-3PO working with them.

All in all, it was a start. A good enough start. And perhaps that's all that mattered.

Late in the evening (as the Resistance had shifted to the daily cycle of the new planet), Leia was greeted by Rey in her new quarters-just as she was preparing to sleep.

"I'm sorry to bother you, General," Rey said at the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Leia asked Rey. While not exactly an expert in the force, Leia knew enough to know the girl's heart. She could not stay with them.

"How did you know?" Rey asked.

Instead of explaining her feelings, Leia chose to explain in a more logical manner. "You never asked for a room," she said. "Everyone else wanted off of that bucket of bolts but you. So it looks like you were planning on keeping the Falcon."

"It's not mine to keep," Rey defended. "It's the property of the Resistance-"

"It's Chewie's now," Leia interrupted. "And he likes you too much to say no to you. But I need him here."

"It's hard to fly the Falcon alone," Rey admitted.

"Artoo's always available," Leia said. "I can attest to his skills. Luke liked that old thing very much."

"I don't mean to leave," Rey admitted. She kicked at the ground beneath her as she stood at the doorway of Leia's room. "But there's something I took from the island. From Luke. Something I need to understand about my power."

Leia thought back to many years ago. She remembered similar speeches from Luke.

"Rey, you don't have to defend yourself to me," Leia said. "You can take care of yourself. Besides, you're a Jedi. They don't tend to stick around."

"I'm not a Jedi," Rey said.

"Not yet," came Leia's prompt reply.

But Rey did not move. Leia could sense the conflict in her. Her thoughts rested on somebody. Somebody she knew.

"You spoke to my son?" Leia asked.

This caught Rey's attention. "There's conflict in Ben. I've felt it."

Leia thought back to Ben's presence during the attack by the Supremacy. "I've felt it too. I thought he was gone, but I don't know anymore."

The thought of Ben was painful for Leia. She didn't know him as the sinister Kylo Ren, or a man who would dare to kill his own father.

She knew her little Ben. She knew the child that would run around the Falcon and give chase to Chewie. She knew the boy who tried too hard to lift pens and pencils with the Force-only for Leia to do it for him.

 _She knew the boy who came home to his mother and told her that he loved him._

The thoughts were painful-too painful. As a tear rolled down her face, Leia stopped thinking of them. "I shouldn't ask you this," she said, her voice breaking, "because it's selfish. But I have to be selfish now. If you see Ben, if you talk to him..."

She couldn't finish the thought. Perhaps Rey had sensed this, as she spoke next: "If I can save Ben, if there's a chance for him, I'll take it. You have my word."

"Thank you, Rey," Leia said. She stepped forward and hugged the girl. "Now get out of here. Before Chewie realizes you stole his ship."

Rey nodded and smiled. "I won't let you down, Leia. I promise."

And with that, the girl was gone.

Leia envied her as she walked her leave. _She has the spirit of a young woman,_ she thought to herself.

She longed for that spirit. Instead of the insight and wisdom of the older woman she was.

Sometimes, she lacked the hope and the sparks she once did. Sometimes, even she gave up. But it was people like Luke who would help her up. Today it was somebody like Rey.

"Luke," Leia called out. "If you're there, if you can hear me...look after her. Make sure she does better than we did."

And while she never heard Luke answer back, she felt a presence unlike one she had felt before. The same presence she felt in the bunker on Crait.

The presence of Luke Skywalker. A presence that told her that he was watching. He was listening. And that he heard her.

It wasn't much. But it was a spark of hope for her. And maybe that would be enough.

* * *

 _Writing for Leia was more fun than I anticipated. I might do it more often, if possible._

 _So we set the stage, now. We have Rey leaving Iriad in seach of answers with Artoo-we have the First Order in preparation and we have a very frustrated Finn and Poe-and we have Rose in a coma._

 _Fifteen thousand words in, and we've only just begun._

 _Until next,_

 _-BYIT_


	8. Ben II

_We return now to the Supreme Leader, his counteroffensive, and the hierarchy of the First Order._

 _An aside: I've noticed reviews commenting on my typos and grammatical issues. I appreciate the comments and I thank you all for taking the time to read this far into my story. To elaborate on that note: I cannot produce this story at the rate that satisfies me while ensuring that the typos are removed. I do apologize for this, and if it dampens your enjoyment of the story. I am a manic writer-always have been, always will be. I won't be commenting on typos from this point forward, but I thank the user for taking the time to bring this to my attention._

 _Also, we're going to be playing with the Force in ways not previously seen. If stringent adherence to the canon material is important to you, you may want to read the final scene in this chapter before deciding to invest further time into it. I will NOT be contradicting established lore (movies only), but I will be ADDING onto Force powers. This is necessary to this story. Also, and I figure this is a given, Snoke backstory will be added. This is also necessary to my continuation of Ben's story._

 _Without further adieu:_

* * *

8\. Ben II

The wreckage of the Supremacy was as brilliant as it was severe.

From early reports, it was discovered that a high-ranking Resistance member had been able to cripple the Supremacy. But Ben had been far too focused on the Battle of Crait to be briefed on the matter. Now that ample time was had, it was clear that a death run had been carried out. The Resistance's largest ship was now atomized across twelve systems at least. And the wreckage of the Supremacy and several other star destroyers was perhaps one of the most crushing blows the First Order had ever received. The loss of Starkiller Base had been a loss of a weapon, and several thousand trooper units. The loss of the Supremacy and ships meant that each remaining ship in the First Order fleet would need to be running far above capacity.

Ben was standing now in a hangar bay on his personal Dreadnaught, the _Apex._ He stood alongside High General Warren and watched as the last of the transport vessels moved into the hanger for the day.

Ben had ordered the evacuation of all remaining troopers aboard the crippled ships. Perhaps some would view this as a move of compassion-as thousands of troopers and officers survived the attack. However, it was more of an action that was based in reason-as the recovery units would need to depressurize the ships before salvaging parts could commence, and something about the idea of blasting thousands of living soldiers into the vacuum of space made Ben worry for morale.

"I want a full report of all units that arrive on this Dreadnaught," Ben told Warren beside him. "Each needs to be given a full diagnostic before being reassigned to another unit. Keep troopers in former units together if you can. We need the extra morale."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Warren responded.

"Any reports of Captain Phasma?" Ben asked.

"None so far," Warren noted. "If we hear something, we will inform you at once."

"Good," Ben replied. But he worried for her. Captain Phasma was a fierce and loyal member of the First Order. Her kind was hard to come by, and sorely needed while the First Order was restructuring. He held hope that she survived the attack, but that hope was fleeting."

Ben looked forward to see a transport open to reveal more salvaged troopers. They were in various states of dress-some were in full uniform, while others held even basic outerwear in tatters. Each seemed shocked and confused as to what was happening.

"They look like common criminals," Ben said aloud. While he was only making an observation, it was clear that the High General took the note seriously. He marched across the hangar and towards the men.

"At attention, you filth!" He cried to the men. Within a moment, all stood erect and still. "Have you forgotten your training, or did a little attack scare you that much?"

Demeaning the troops was something Ben was familiar with watching. While he usually shied away from the mass shaming that Warren was inflicting on them now, he had seen Hux do so several times prior.

But this wasn't right. Not now. How could he ask these men to fight for him if he wasn't willing to show just a hair's breadth of compassion? It was not a thought he had entertained before. Certainly Snoke wouldn't approve of trying a moment of humanity with them.

But Ben wasn't Snoke.

"Enough, General," Ben called out as he closed the gap between him and the men. Most of them looked visibly shocked. It seemed as if they did not know the Supreme Leader was so close. "I believe we have time to give them a moment's reprieve."

"Sir," Warren answered in the affirmative and took a step back.

 _Good boy,_ Ben thought to himself. _He knows when to bark and when to sit._

Ben eyed the troopers as they each tried not to look to him. He needed one to show compassion to, in order to show the others a favorite. If he complimented the entire group, that would not do. No, he had to favor one to create competition.

He picked a trooper whose eyes he could see. A small soldier with blond hair in locks that threatened to cover his face.

"You," Ben said calmly. "Step forward."

The boy shook as he did so.

"Identify yourself."

"MR-0101," the trooper responded.

"0101?" Ben repeated back. "That's a hell of a set. They give you a nickname for that?"

"Binary, sir."

"Binary," Ben said. "MR Corps. They were assigned to the _Supremacy_ if I remember correctly."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," came Binary's response.

"And how are you feeling, Binary?" Asked Ben. "Like we're loosing? Like the First Order can't control a small band of dissenters?" He hoped Binary here would be smart enough to give a good answer. If not, well...it would be easy to throw him through to magnetic field.

"Half the MR Corps were killed in the attack on the Supremacy," said Binary, after thinking for a moment. "Those were good men."

"...and?"

"...And I would give anything to have killed that pilot myself."

"I like this one," Ben said to Warren, pointing to Binary. "Ensure he and the others are given hot showers and the best quarters we can find. And talk to Binary about the reformation of the MR unit." Ben turned back to Binary. "I'm in need of a valiant corps to escort me once we begin our counter-offensive. You think your men are up to the challenge?"

"I could think of no greater reward, Supreme Leader," said Binary. He looked as he were about to cry. "You honor me."

"I look forward to the day the MR corps rises back to its former glory," came Ben's response. "Carry on."

He signaled Warren, and the two left the troopers and hangar crew to continue operations. Out of the corner of Ben's eye, he could see the other troopers talking amongst themselves.

"Forgive me, Supreme Leader," Warren began. "I'm afraid I do not understand what the point of that interaction was."

"These men have never known kindness," Ben said. "A spark of hope could help us prevent another...FN-2187 situation. And besides; that trooper will be the envy of all other men."

"But what of your current escort, sir?" Warren asked. "Will we be replacing them?"

"I've never had an official escort," Ben replied. "Snoke had his Praetorian Guards, and I took whichever escort corps was assigned to me. This way, I get a few mindless men with guns to walk with me, and half of the First Order army whispering my praises and the praises of the MR corps to each other."

"A wise move, sir," Warren said. "I apologize for having not seen it your way."

Ben had to stop himself from laughing-as it was abundantly clear that Warren was lying through his teeth. But he was a smart man. He'd learn. For now, he needed to light a spark of hope for one other person.

"Carry on with the salvation operation," Ben said. "I want every scrap of our ships re-used and built twice as strong as it was before."

"At once, sir," Warren said, and then excused himself.

As smart as Warren was, he worried Ben.

He was too smart.

* * *

The next few hours had been filled with Ben overseeing reports from the Overbridge, and traveling to General Hux's star destroyer. Yesterday has been about tearing down the old. Today was about the re-birth of the First Order.

A major part of that re-birth was the solution to Hux. He had chosen to isolate Hux from dealing with him directly, for a good reason-he needed Hux to savor every moment he had with the Supreme Leader. He needed Hux to have the opportunity to prove himself. Today, he was going to give him that chance.

Why dismiss Hux when you could pit him against Warren and let the winner be better and stronger than the two of them?

This was the plan. And it was what he thought of when Hux came into the meeting room and bowed to him.

"Supreme Leader," Hux said. "Forgive my tardiness. I was not expecting a visit from you so soon."

"Come now, General," Ben replied. He was seated-slouching-at the edge of the table. "You don't think I would have forgotten to pay you a visit? Besides, we have an important matter to attend to."

"My men have shifted their schedules accordingly," Hux replied. "We will train them twice as hard. We will be ready for a full-scale invasion of whichever planet need be."

"That's actually why I'm here," Ben said. "I've been so busy ensuring the restructure of the First Order, that I've completely forgotten to assign a General the task of finding the Resistance."

Hux looked up. Ben could tell Hux thought this was a joke.

But it was no joke to Ben.

"Supreme Leader-" Hux started.

"So? Can you do it?" Ben asked. "We'll be finished with the wreckage in a fortnight, or so, from what Warren tells me. Do you think that's enough time to find which planets the Resistance might have traveled to?"

"I am sure of it," answered a confident Hux. He was smart enough to realize that this was his chance to return to good graces with Ben. "It would be an honor to find the rebel scum-wherever it may be."

"I will see to it that the rest of the First Order is informed of your new...responsibility," Ben said. "You'll have all the resources you'll need. I trust that you won't fail me."

"Of course, sir," Hux said. He was clearly trying to hide a smile. "I'll see to it personally. It will be my sole mission."

Ben nodded. "I look forward to my first briefing," he said. He stood from the room and left without another word.

Now, with Hux on the search for the Resistance and Warren in charge of the salvation project, all was moving steadily.

But there was one final mission to accomplish today.

One dangling thread. One problem that would not cease to bother him.

He thought of it as he traveled back to the Overbridge, and then to his new quarters.

 _Rey._

The problem of Rey was going to be the most difficult one to solve. It was the least simplistic. It was the least objective. _How could he afford to keep his feelings away?_

 _No,_ he thought to himself. _I don't need to keep my feelings away. I need to embrace them. My anger. My hatred._

He prepared himself in a secluded room in his quarters. A room he had designated solely for the practice and recitation of the Force. He closed his eyes and felt the living Force flow through him. He thought of Rey. He reached out.

He knew he was capable of a great many things. And he would keep trying to establish the connection with Rey until he was capable of the power. Without Snoke to stand in his way, nothing was stopping him from realizing his full potential in the Force.

He could feel entities all around him now. The officers in the ship. The living creatures in their incubation chambers nearby. Even the life force of the animals on nearby Crait. All of it.

But as he continued to search, one nebulous entity seemed to approach.

"Rey?" Ben called out to it. "Is that you?"

He felt the presence come towards him after he spoke. _Was it her?_ He thought to himself. _Have I discovered this bridge of the Force?_

As the presence came to him, he found himself opening his eyes, to see nothing but the walls of this room. _Perhaps he couldn't see her in this way,_ he thought to himself. _But could she hear me?_

"Hello?" Ben called out. He knew a force was present, but he could not see it clearly.

That was, until the force embodied itself into a voice. A chilling presence filled the room. Some _thing_ had arrived.

" _Ben Solo,_ " came a voice. " _So this is what's become of you._ "

"Who is this?" Ben asked. The more he tried to understand who he was speaking to, the more he felt a cold chill run up his spine. _Who was this?_

" _So much promise...given to you. And yet you squander it on this. Meaningless. You hold hollow power._ "

"I am the Supreme Leader of the First Order!" Ben defended himself. "I own half of this galaxy! Who are you to tell me I hold hollow power?"

" _A man who held such power myself,"_ came the response. " _You know, you sound like someone I've met before. Some decrepit creature from the Unknown Regions. He asked me to train him in the dark side, but I refused. I was Master-I was only an apprentice. But when he left, he had that same spunk. That same anger you do."_

"You speak of Snoke," Ben said, absolute. "I can feel it. But I can't feel you."

" _That's because you closed yourself from me,"_ the voice continued. " _You closed yourself off from all of us. Funny, how the dark side is. The pursuit of power, and for what? Oblivion? Those of us that sought the light were granted with a far better fate."_

"I don't seek the light!" Ben defended, but he knew it was worthless. This voice knew more of him than even he did.

" _No, you don't,"_ the voice replied. " _But you're conflicted. For the first time in a while, you've grown accepting of the light side of the force. And because of this, I can finally speak to you. And maybe...I can put to rest the crimes I committed in life. I can put an end to the damnation I have brought to our family."_

"Our family..." Ben thought. Something unspeakable grew in him. "You can't be-"

" _I am_ ," said the voice. " _I am the truth you never learned. I came to the light at the end of my life. And I am your Grandfather...Anakin Skywalker."_

"No!" Ben called out. He turned away from the voice. He took to his feet and fled the room. _How could it be?_ The thoughts rushed to his head. _Anakin Skywalker-his grandfather, Lord Vader-was the master of the dark side. He was killed by the traitorous Luke Skywalker. How could he speak to Ben now? After all the times he spent trying to reach out to him! Now? And he tells him that he sought the light side! It was untrue! It was impossible!_

" _Ben?"_ came a voice behind him.

Before he could even think he turned in place and prepared to ask these questions to the apparition that _dared_ call itself Anakin Skywalker.

But what he saw instead was Rey-standing alone in the Falcon.

"Did..." Ben started. "...Did you do this? Did you cause this connection through the Force?"

"Ben, I've told you," Rey said. "I cannot control this. What...what happened to you?"

Ben wanted to lie to her, but he couldn't. He was so confused-so _lost_. How could Vader turn? How could he?

"I don't know..." Ben said. "I saw something. I heard a voice I wasn't supposed to hear."

Rey didn't respond for a moment. Then: "I heard a voice too. As if someone were calling out to me. Someone that's...that's no longer here. Do you know of any such power?"

"No," Ben admitted. He wanted to be angry with her-he _was_ angry with her. But right now a different emotion was on his mind.

 _It was fear._

It was all too overwhelming. Never in his life had he been shaken like this. Never in his life has he been this unsure. This _weak._

"Ben, I'm going to uncover the truth of the Jedi," Rey said. "I'm leaving all of this behind. You can come with me. You can help me find the answers we both need!"

Ben looked to her, tears in his eyes. "Rey," he begged.

But the rift faded, and she faded with it.

"No!" He cried out. He ran towards her, but she was gone by the time he reached her. The last thing he saw from her was a pensive expression. _Was she being truthful?_ He thought to himself. _Was she willing to meet with him? Was she going to discover the ways of the Jedi?_

Ben was left with no answers, and even more questions. _How could he control the rift? How could Anakin turn? How? How?_

In a way, he was glad the rift closed as quickly as it had opened.

Because he almost accepted her offer.

He almost gave into the light.

* * *

 _This was a hell of a chapter to write._

 _The realization of Anakin Skywalker's salvation will shake Ben to the core. Now more willing to hear the calls to the light, other apparitions of the empire before him could begin to return to plead with him._

 _And what's more, is their ability to speak to Rey as well._

 _Every day, Ben moves to the light-and Rey towards the darkness. Will they meet in the middle?_

 _I've opened a lot of opportunities here-options I hope to exhaust as the story progresses. These questions, I assure you, already have answers._

 _You just don't know them yet._

 _Until next,_

\- BYIT


End file.
